el nacimiento de una belleza
by frikinava
Summary: nota: esta histori ay ala escrive pero tenia problemas y nose por que asi que la volvere a trascrivir


p style="text-align: center;" /p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongINICIO DE LA HISTORIstrong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emella es hermosa, ella es perfecta todo el mundo la admira, por su enorme belleza, es perfecta para todos.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"caminaba entre la multitud y todos la miraban, todos la seguian, es hermosa.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"camino hacia una cafeteria para tomar la orden de todos los dias, un señor la miro y se acerco a ella.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strong-WOW tu belleza es encantadora-strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strong-gracias-strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strong- nunca habia visto tanta hermosura junta-strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strong-gracias- exclamo sonriente.strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strong- pero es extraño, tambien tiene cara de un general-strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strong-¿una belleza con la cara de un general?strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strong-señorita tiene cara de que salvara a la nacion y deve tener cuidado con los hombres malos-strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strong-strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emla joven y hermosa señorita salio rumbo a una tienda de ropa y muchas la seguian como si fuera la unica en el mundoem/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong"buenos dias señorita que busca"strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong- ropa interior la mejor-strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong" aya estan los mostradores balla para aya"strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"eemsa chica se dirigio hacia el provador para provar sus nuevos ropajes, quedando en una bata para dormirem/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emen eso mientras ella cantaba una hermosa canicon un tipo extraño salio entre las cortinas agarrando a la joven hermosaem/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em -strongSUELTEME-strong/em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emstrong- NO SEÑORITA USTED TIENE QUE VENIR CON MIGO-strong/em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongem-SUELTAMEEEE-em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emla hermosa chica agarro del chico del brazo tumbandolo hacia atras provocando que se callera y se lastimara... todos le aplaudieron de su asaña-em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emdespues de 5 minutos la hermosa chica se encontrava en espera para ver lo que suseiera con ella, caundo escucho un programa en la tv.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong-disculpe señora que es ese programa-strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong"se llama cambiosstrong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emen eso salio una chica gorda y la hermosa chica la mira y dise "yo la conosco"em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong"hola a todos mi nombre es korra romero y esta es mi hisoria hacerca del concuros cambios, todo comenzo cuando me case con mi esposo iroh"strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em,em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em,em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em,em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em,em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em,em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em,em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em,em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emHOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESTE BUENO ESTA ES MI NUEVA HISTORIA y esta historia es una serie de un programa coreano doramas es muy bonita kA trama y me gusto tanto que dije deveria hacerlacon mako y korra por que no :) es pero y les guste y perodn si es corta em/p 


End file.
